


Nico in bright blue jeans

by satan_with_grey_socks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Crush, Demigods, Jason and Percy as Nico's protective brothers, M/M, Not together YET, admit your crush, refusing to admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_with_grey_socks/pseuds/satan_with_grey_socks
Summary: Jason and Percy are trying to get Nico to admit that he has a crush on Will... Percy and Jason as the big bro's of NicoCross posted from FanFictionNet.





	Nico in bright blue jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This is Cross posted from FF net.

''Just admit it, Neeks!'' Jason said.

''What's there to admit?'' Nico asked. He didn't like where this was going…

''You like Will Solace, Nico!'' Percy teased. Nico flustered.

''N-no I don't!'' Nico answered, glad they were in the Hades Cabin so no one could hear this conversation. ''Why would I like him?''

''For starters, he's tall, good looking, nice to everyone,'' Percy said.

''More like annoying!'' Nico mumbled under his breath, but neither Percy nor Jason heard, or they pretended they hadn't.

''Yeah, and he's muscular, he has abs and stuff,'' Jason said. Nico blushed at the thought of Will's abs and muscles.

''Ah, now we're getting somewhere,'' Percy teased. ''He's got like a four pack or maybe a six pack, not sure, and really muscular arms and he's strong enough to carry y– OUCH!'' Jason elbowed Percy hard in the stomach, for which Nico was grateful. Percy was obviously talking about the time Will had picked Nico up and slung him over his shoulder, to walk to the infirmary.

''Percy, you could at least try to be a little subtle!'' Jason scolded. Then he turned back to Nico. ''But we're not idiots, or I'm not at least. I can see how you are around him, smiling more, happier, blushing sometimes. I could go on, if you'd like…'' he said, while wiggling his eyebrow. Nico really wanted to bang his head on the wall or desk now, but he didn't. If he did, Percy and Jason would bring him to the infirmary, to Will, and they'd explain, in all their…enthusiasm… about all that had happened just now.

''Shut up, both of you,'' Nico grumbled.

''If you admit you like him, Neeks!'' Percy said.

''Don't call me Neeks, Percy!'' Nico grumbled.

''Come on, Nico, just admit it! You know you like him!'' Jason teased. It took Nico a lot of effort, but he didn't shadow travel away or summon an army of skeletons on his two cousins/friends. He knew he wasn't healthy enough yet, and if he did either of those things, he'd land in the infirmary again, with Will for a doctor, who'd scold him and tell him he'd have to be more careful and that he wasn't supposed to use his 'Underworld-y powers'. He really didn't want another lecture from the blonde. But he wasn't able to control his anger enough to not use any power. The temperature dropped a good five degrees, but Percy kept teasing him.

''You are so into the good looking, nice but stern, muscular, tall doctor, son of Apollo…!'' Percy said.

''Gods, shut up, Percy!'' Nico nearly yelled. They are so embarrassing!

''But you do like him, or do you not?'' Jason asked, more serious.

''Both of you just shut up!'' Nico said angrily. He'd had enough. Whatever. ''Fine, I like him, now if we could talk about something else?''

''Okay, so how about you ask him out?'' Percy started. Nico got red again, both out of anger and embarrassment.

''I'm…I'm not going to ask him out, dumbass. He's my friend and he's not even…'' he said, trailing off, thinking. Wait, is Will actually straight? Or maybe…? No.

''Hah, you're thinking about it, Nico. You're thinking about if he's… like you, if he's interested in you, so, are you going to ask him out or what?'' Jason asked.

''No''

''Should we …convince… him to ask you out, Nico?'' Percy said, wiggling his eyebrow.

''NO!'' Nico yelled at them. They had a wicked gleam in their eyes. As if they were going to make sure either of them would ask out the other. But Nico wouldn't and he was going to make that perfectly clear to those two idiots.

''I'd rather wear bright colours all week than ask out Wil Solace!'' Nico said, angrily, hastily and dead serious. At that Percy and Jason laughed manically. What were they planning?

''That can be arranged…'' Jason said with a devil smirk. Oh no…

''Don't you dare!'' Nico started threatening.

But five minutes later Percy and Jason pushed Nico out of his cabin with a lot of effort. Percy and Jason had forced Nico into bright blue jeans and a camp shirt.

''Let me go!'' Nico grumbled, half yelling.

''Nope,'' they said cheerfully. They forced him to go about his day as normal, but he really didn't want to. Then he saw Will, and he wanted to disappear. Will walked over to him, eyes wide.

''Nico,'' Will starts, ''What –?''

''Don't ask,'' Nico answered grumpily, ''Percy and Jason.''

''It does look kinda nice on you, you know ,'' Will starts again.

''Shut up, Solace!'' Nico looked not pleased, not pleased at all. He was mad at Jason and Percy for making him wear this for the entire week. But it was better than asking out Will. Will didn't know, and Nico wasn't planning on telling him he was… gay. But wait, had Will just complimented him?

''I'm just saying you look nice in something other than your usual black attire, Nico…'' Will said quietly.

''Oh, uhm, thanks, I guess.'' Nico mumbled. Wait, was Will flirting? No, Will's just… Will.

But Will had been flirting with Nico, for the past two months in fact. And Nico didn't seem to notice… But the rest of the camp did, and they were working tirelessly to try to get the two of them together…


End file.
